Inevitable: Forsaken
by atrumdraco
Summary: Forsaken by his friends and family Harry Potter sinks deep into darkness, with Draco Malfoy as his only light, the skies darken as war begins anew, dragging all living creatures into the fierce struggle. Welcome to the reign of Bane, Lord of Paradox's...
1. Prologue: Then

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything do you seriously think that I'd be writing fanfiction? Wait, now I come to think about it, I probably would. Right, I own nothing!

**Author's Note:** Right, here's the next installment of my Inevitable trilogy, please read _and_ review, reviews brighten up my day and encourage me to update quicker. A massive thank you to everyone who fave'd Inevitable: Bane and virtual cookies for everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best and are the reason that this part of the story is getting posted so soon. The bold is Harry's 'Bane' voice, as in, don't mess with him, runaway voice. Ciao.

**Prologue: Then**

_So what happened when Harry dropped all pretenses and showed the world who he truly was? Let's find out..._

Exert from the end of Inevitable: Bane

_Then as everyone looked on in shock at the power in Harry's voice, the air around Harry began to distort as his anger got out of control, causing him to lose his hold on his normalcy illusions. Then, as everyone watched, Harry's ears pointed his eyes slitted, becoming a much more vibrant emerald green and two snakes appeared, wrapped around each arm._

"_Harry" said Hermione worriedly, taking a step forward._

"_That's not Harry any more" said Therin grabbing her arm._

"_Then who is he?" asked Hermione confused as well as worried by the deep fear in Therin's voice._

_With a look so grim you'd think someone had died and in a voice laced with fear Therin answered with one word that filled all those who heard it with dread, he simply replied with "Bane"._

"Bane?" said Hermione incredulously.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" asked Lily quickly, her voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

"I can never forget those snakes, the right one draws power from the source of all magic and the left draws power from the Void" said Therin and he and the other originals were looking fearfully at Harry's left arm, which seemed to be in a dark gloom.

"Plus in his last life his eyes were that exact same shade of vibrant emerald green' added Nathanial perplexed that a reborn Bane could still look the same.

"_**I'm so touched that you remember so much about me**_" said Harry sounding as though he didn't have a care in the world, which he probably didn't, not to mention that his voice had strange unidentifiable harmonics when he spoke.

"I must say it's nice of you for not trying to kill anyone yet" said Isabella in an overly sweet tone.

"_**Hmm**_" replied Harry preoccupied.

"Um… Therin? Did you know that he hasn't taken his eyes off of you once?" asked Hermione slightly worried.

"Yes and I'm trying to ignore that fact" said Therin in a tight voice.

"Uh, Harry? Wait! Do I call you Harry or is it Bane?" said Draco looking at Harry.

"_**You may call me whatever you wish**_" replied Harry and for the first time since he'd changed he took his eyes off of Therin as he looked at Draco.

"Okay, and… well, thanks" said Draco a faint and slightly shy smile crossing his features.

"_**You're welcome**_" replied Harry and the strange unidentifiable noise that lingered when he spoke finally coalesced and became recognizable.

Whenever Harry spoke there was a sibilant whispering that got inside the mind and whispered different things to all those that heard it, not to mention the fact that the whispering continued for about a minute after he'd finished speaking.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Ron and he gave Draco a nasty look as though it was he's fault that Harry had changed.

"A while back Harry, Blaise, Neville, Pansy, Seamus and I had a talk and I decided that if I ever met Bane then I would thank him for freeing my father from Azkaban" answered Draco unperturbed by Ron's dark look.

"What I want to know is what that monster has done with my son" said Lily pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

"_**I am him and he is me, it's that simple**_" replied Harry simply.

"You can't be and what is that sound!" said Lily slapping her hands to her ears in pain as the incessant whispering got inside her mind.

"That sound comes whenever Bane uses his true voice and the only good thing about it is that while Bane is using it he can't use his magic enhanced voice to control people" explained Therin and he and the other originals were all wearing the same strained expression.

"_**What's wrong?**_" asked Bane in his dead tone, causing the four originals to flinch at the echoing vibrations and sweat to bead along their brows.

"Who cares if he can control people! I just wish he'd stop using this voice, it's torture and I wish he'd tell me what he's done with Harry" said Lily breaking down and she threw herself into her husband's warm embrace as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"You don't understand! If he stops using this voice then he can control _us_!" said Therin a glassy look entering his eyes.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Because you can't resist it! Your mind remains free and knows what's happening but you can't stop your body from doing as he says, I've seen people kill loved one's at his command!" said Therin.

"What's really nasty is that sometimes he releases people from his control but only after telling them their not allowed to take their own lives and that they must always try and stay alive. A lot of the time those that he frees do try and take their own lives because he's already ordered them to kill all their loved one's but they can't kill themselves 'cause their bodies remember the command he gave about not killing themselves and so they stay alive hoping for death but fighting to stay alive" explained Natalya in a blank tone.

"That's horrible! But so is that voice!" said Hermione and the strain was evident in her tone as she struggled to ignore what the incessant whisperings said to her.

"Another bad thing about this voice is that it has a different effect on everyone who hears it, which is why some of us are more affected then the others" explained Isabella in the same blank tone as Natalya.

"_**Draco?**_" said Harry suddenly and although it was faint there was unmistakable warmth in his voice as he spoke to Draco.

"Ah, yes?" asked Draco cautiously.

"_**Would you prefer it if I returned to my false self?**_" questioned Harry with the faint warmth strengthening in his voice and as he looked at Draco there was a faint echo of that warmth in his eyes.

"Um, sure?" replied Draco uncertainly.

"_**Then, as you wish**_" said Harry with a slight bow of his head.

Then as everyone looked on Harry's features went into reverse and it wasn't long before he was looking once more like Harry Potter, complete with scar and Dark Mark, both of which had disappeared when he had shifted to his true self.

"There, is that better?" asked Harry and everyone realized with a start that his voice had also returned to normal.

"Harry?" asked Lily and she looked at her son with hope in her eyes.

"I suppose I should explain some things to you all first, first I am who I am, if you remember back to the stories about me you'll remember that I said I would be back and that I would not be so easily recognized, well here I am. Secondly, to make it absolutely clear I have not possessed Harry, I have not killed Harry, I am Harry and the reason that no-one knew until now is that until I turned sixteen and came into my inheritance I was a normal kid. Thirdly, to keep myself safe when I turned sixteen I gave my soul a voice so that it could explain everything to me and advise me on how to keep myself safe until I became whole, which only happened when I realized my feelings for Draco and that is when my soul returned to its normal state. Fourthly, I'm really not as evil as you all seem to think I am and lastly, if you take one more step your dead" explained Harry calmly, though with the last sentence his voice had darkened and he turned an uncaring gaze to Therin who had been trying to edge closer to Draco.

Deciding that trying to move closer to Draco unnoticed when he'd been spotted was a waste of time Therin sprung in Draco's direction but Harry beat him to it, not that he actually moved, he just stood where he was and said, bewilderingly enough, in a clear firm tone "Nova, Koda defend".

The result of those three words was instant and shocking, Therin immediately jumped back and he and the other originals became on guard and called their weapons to them, while two figures appeared out of nowhere in front of Draco and stood there calmly.

The two figures were women of the exact same build, weight, height (about five foot eight), really pale skin tone, waist length hair, both were wearing the same floor length skirt with a slit on either side that reached to just above the knees and both had the same styled, tight halter neck top but there the similarities ended. The one on the left had eyes, hair and clothes of the exact same light absorbing black, while the other one had eyes, hair and clothes that were of all colors but no colors.

"Now before anything else is said, because it is obvious that some of you guy's recognize one or the other of these two, I'd like to introduce you to Nova, who's the one in black and Koda, obviously the other one and here's something most of you do not know, they are my weapons" explained Harry passively.

"They're your living weapons?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"That's right, some of you know Koda because she came to the Order and said that I was going to go through a few important changes this year and that if you weren't careful then you would lose me, never to return, right?" said Harry.

"Um, yes?" answered Hermione slightly hesitant.

"So then, what did Nova say?" said Harry looking at Draco and causing everyone else to look at him as well.

"She appeared to the Dark Lord and said that you were going to go through a few interesting changes this year and that if we could get you fixated on one of us then the Dark side would end up with a really powerful ally" replied Draco with a shrug.

"Why would you tell your weapons to say those things to both sides? Do you think this is some sort of game?" demanded Ron angrily, slightly pissed off that Harry wasn't really Harry or he was Harry but he was also Bane who was also Harry who was also Bane, who knows? We'll just say that he was really confused and pissed off.

"Of course life's a game but I didn't tell Nova or Koda to do that, I didn't even know where they were until you mentioned Koda in the Library that day. Besides if you remember you were told by the 'originals' that Nova and Koda can think and act for themselves and of course they would know, being the traitorous scum that they are" said Harry switching his gaze to the originals where all emotions left it.

"That's the second time you've called them traitorous, is there a reason for that?" asked Remus curiously.

"Yes there's a reason, you see the four of them are spies that I planted within the four races long ago" answered Harry calmly.

"What?" asked Lily totally shocked as was everyone else.

"Here's another interesting little tid bit, none of them are actually Demons, Angels or whatever" said Harry with a malicious smile as he looked at Therin, Nathanial, Natalya and Isabella who had all gone very white.

"Then what are they?" asked Sirius curiously, while watching Therin and the other three carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't listen to him! This is exactly how Bane works, he gets inside your mind by saying things that could be true and the next thing you know your suspicious of everyone including those you love the most" said Therin warningly, while a look of fear crossed his features.

"I hope you're not planning on doing anything stupid, Therin" said Harry turning his dead gaze on Therin who had once again been trying to etch closer to Draco unnoticed.

"I don't get it, why does he keep trying to get to me?" asked Draco bewildered and he made a very smart move by moving closer to Harry.

"Because he and the other three had a, strangely for them, smart idea and asked the dragon tribes for information on me and the dragon tribes told them that if they had the Dragon Master then they could control me. So you see Draco, Therin wants to get a hold of you because in two different languages your name literally translates into Dragon Master" explained Harry looking at Draco, while keeping his other senses alert to Therin's movements.

"Wait a second! If these four really are spies that you planted then wouldn't they already know all the vital information about you?" asked James curiously and causing everyone to look at Harry to see what his reply would be.

"Once they did it's true but they have been in these current forms too long and have forgotten" answered Harry calmly, not taking his eyes off of Draco.

"There's no point asking him anything, the bastard will have a convenient answer for everything you ask" said Therin acting like he wasn't after Draco.

"That's enough, the other three are bad enough but you, you really get on my nerves Therin and I think it's time I returned you to your normal form" said Harry and before anyone could react he held his left arm, palm first, towards Therin.

Everyone looked on in shock, none more so then Therin, as the black light absorbing power of the void first swirled around Harry's left arm and then flew to engulf Therin. There was an unintelligible sound of despair from Therin as the void returned him to his true form, for he was what is known as a void beast. When it was finished with Therin the void spell returned from whence it came and revealed to everyone what the four 'originals' truly were. No longer looking human, though he was still humanoid Therin now stood at around seven feet in height and had bulging muscles.

Therin was now the same color as the void but unlike the void magic that Harry commanded he did not absorb the light, he also had slightly too large pointed ears and hands and feet that ended in wicked looking claws instead of fingers and toes. He also had unnaturally large, awkward looking skeletal wings sprouting from his back, large navy blue eyes, a nose and mouth more like those found on a wolf and you could tell that he was definitely male, he wasn't wearing any clothes.

Everyone saw Therin in his true form for no more than a second because as soon as the spell was done with him a thick, black ropey like smoke began to come off of him and with a howl of pain he disappeared into a black hole, much like the one the void snake disappeared into actually, only larger.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ron jumping back in shock.

"That was a void beast, which is exactly what Therin and the other three are and the reason he didn't stay around to chat is because they don't like sunlight. None of the void creatures do, come to think of it" said Harry looking mildly at the spot where Therin had disappeared.

"Hang on a second! If these three are also void beasts then why are they in the sun?" asked Hermione wisely.

"Because they have protective shields and spells, I thought that to a girl as smart as you that, that would be more then obvious" replied Harry.

"We may be void beasts but you're the monster!" said Isabella distraught and tears begun to fall from her eyes.

"Are they acting?" asked James looking at Isabella sympathetically and he wasn't the only one.

"No, in their current form they really are as nice as they seem and they really do wish to help you but if I was to change them back to their true form then they would once more be loyal servants for me to command" explained Harry passively.

"Um, Harry?" began Lily tentatively.

"Yes?" asked Harry looking at his mother when she seemed unable to say anything else.

"I was just wondering if you really are Bane, memories and all?" asked Lily in the same hesitant tone.

"I am" replied Harry firmly.

"So you're the one who actually killed all those guards at Azkaban prison?" said Lily in a cautious tone.

"Yes" answered Harry simply.

"Then you really are a monster and I think it would be best if you left" said Lily in a firmer, albeit sadder tone.

Apparently unbothered by his mother's words, Harry stood quietly for a while and examined all the faces before him and he noticed that his mother wasn't the only one who wanted him gone. So in a voice without emotion and with a darkened heart Harry replied in a dull tone.

"I see, then I shall not burden you with my presence any longer and I shall discard the name of Harry James Potter and I will return to my true name of Bane. With my true name returned to me and the side of light closed I will join the forces of darkness but I will say one last thing to you all as Harry, may the gods have mercy on your souls".

As Harry had been talking the skies had slowly been covered by thick purply-black roiling clouds and with his last words there was a flash of lightning and an ominous rumble of thunder, as if in warning. Bane was back but this time he had chosen a side.


	2. Chapter One: Now

**Disclaimer: **JK in all her brilliance owns HP and his fellow characters, I own everything else

**Authors Note: **Seriously, I can't believe how popular this story is, so thank you one and all. I also thought I should add some warnings, so here they are. These warnings are for anywhere in the story, just so you know and so I don't have to write them again.

**Warnings: **Strong language, strong violence, scenes of a sexual nature, contains slash (same sex pairing), sensitive topic/issue/theme, substance use and/or abuse.

**Chapter One: Now**

_Four years have passed in a world changed by war beyond recognition..._

It was hot, incredibly so, for so early in summer but the heat of the night outside was nothing when compared with the heat building in a top floor bedroom of the mansion. Inside two lovers were moving in a perfect rhythm known only to them. It is a rhythm that is known by all lovers everywhere but is still different to all those who experience it. So, _these_ two were moving in their own unique rhythm of thrusting harder and harder towards each other. Lips and tongue would meet in a passionate kiss, and then they'd move to the neck, shoulders and chest of the other where they'd be joined by the teeth in a fierce bitting, licking, and sucking action before returning once more to each other's mouths.

The hands, when they weren't being used to grip the bed, ran with an almost feverish intensity over the body of the other. Feeling, touching all that they could as the passion built, the hands drew almost as many groans, gasps and shouted, vaguely coherent words as the intimate action caused. The act that the two were enjoying so much continued to intensify, as it had been doing for a while now, until the two reached climax and collapsed against each other, their ragged breaths the only sound to be heard.

Almost as soon as the two climaxed the storm that had been building outside, climbing in intensity in perfect sync with the two lovers, broke, bringing much needed rain to the summer parched land. With the sound of the savage storm outside reverberating throughout the mansion the two lovers drifted into a peaceful sleep, each wrapped around the other and that is how they stayed throughout the night.

Bane was the first to awaken the next morning and he found to his amusement that either he was wrapped around Draco or Draco was wrapped around him, it was impossible to distinguish which. With a small smile that failed to reach his eyes, Bane leant over and placed a tender kiss on the corner of Draco's mouth. Leaning back Bane watched as Draco's eyelid's fluttered and a small smile graced Draco's features as he slowly woke from slumber.

"Morning" said Draco softly, opening one eye in a completive way before closing it again.

"Morning" replied Bane, a faint warmth entering his otherwise lifeless tone.

When there was no further response from Draco, except a faint delicate snore as he drifted back to sleep, Bane did the only thing he could do in the circumstances, he untangled himself with difficulty from Draco and got up. Draco uttered a faint sound of displeasure as Bane's comforting presence left the bed and then, with a hopeless sigh, he forced his sleepy mind to wake up. After stretching and cracking the exertions of the night from his body, Draco blearily opened his eyes to behold Bane standing next to the bed. Shaking his head slightly at the fact that Bane was without a stitch of clothing Draco sat up, ran his right hand through his hair and gave Bane, his very reason for living, a smile full to overflowing with the warmth and love he held. Draco's smile intensified, lighting up his whole face, making his silver eyes sparkle and his jaw to ache, when Bane returned his smile with his own incredibly rare but unbelievably devastating smile.

The reason why Bane's smile was so rare, and quite possibly why it was so devastating, was that it didn't happen that often and it was the 'only' time that Bane's eyes showed any feeling. Draco was the only one to ever see this smile, the smile that filled Bane's eyes with warmth and love, because he was the reason for this smile and he was Bane's everything. While Bane and Draco were totally lost in each other's eyes, the bedroom door opened and two men walked in.

"Do you _ever_ wear clothes?" asked the black haired, grey eyed, dark skinned man exasperated.

"It depends, do you ever knock?" replied Bane turning around and all traces of emotions left his eyes and voice.

"He's got you there Blaise" said the other man with a warm smile at his mate.

"I suppose the fact that he walks around naked half the time doesn't bother you at all, does it?" asked Blaise returning his mate's warm smile with one of his own.

"Now why would it bother me that someone as good looking as Bane likes to walk around naked?" asked the other man and now that we look closer we realize that he looks familiar, with his honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Very soon we're about to find out why.

"That's enough Neville, there's no need to make Blaisey-boy jealous, now is there?" said Bane in his dead voice and even though his eyes remained devoid of life his lips twitched faintly in a sign of amusement.

"Oh I don't know, he does become more fun when jealous" replied Neville with a wicked smile.

"Hmm" said Bane, his head was tilted slightly to one side and he was examining Neville carefully, as though he didn't know what to make of him anymore. Then with a shrug he turned and walked into the connecting bathroom, from whence the sounds of the shower being turned on soon reached the ears of the three in the bedroom.

"So, how's he doing?" asked Blaise sitting down on the end of the bed where he was quickly joined by Neville, who leant against him.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco curiously, while making sure that the blankets covered him completely from the waist down.

"Does he still refuse to turn against those that turned on him?" asked Neville calmly.

"Yes, I'm afraid he still says that even though his parents and the others no longer want anything to do with him, he will not forsake them" explained Draco then, almost as an afterthought, he added "but then, as though he's talking to himself, he always adds 'unless they do something extremely foolish'".

"What do you reckon he considers to be extremely foolish?" asked Blaise curiously.

"I have absolutely no idea" replied Draco with a shrug.

"You do realize that it probably has something to do with you, don't you?" said Neville wrapping his arms around Blaise's waist and watching Draco closely.

"Why do you think that?" asked Draco bewildered.

"Because when it comes to you Bane is both highly possessive and incredibly protective" explained Neville.

"He's right you know" agreed Blaise.

"Are you saying that Bane would turn against his friends and family if they threatened me?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Yes" answered Neville and Blaise as one.

"Their right, if anyone so much as looks at you funny then they'd regret it for the rest of their short, pain filled lives" said Bane.

Draco, Blaise and Neville all looked towards the door of the bathroom and were greeted with the sight of a still wet Bane slouching, with a white cotton towel around his waist, against the doorframe.

"Pain filled how?" asked Draco with morbid curiosity.

"Well, seeing how magic is only limited by someone's imagination there are quite a few delightfully inventive ways to cause someone pain" replied Bane with an evil smirk.

"Okay then, name a…" Draco started to say before he was interrupted by Bane crossing to the bed where he joined the other three, wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and planted a smouldering kiss on Draco's neck. You could tell that it was smouldering because Draco lost his train of thought, his eyes unfocused slightly and it is highly possible that he was remembering a time about four years ago when Bane had given him a hickey in the exact same spot.

For a few minutes Draco sat lost in his own world, with the faint movements of his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing his only sign of life. Then with a firm shake of his head and an exasperated glare at Bane, he collected his thoughts enough to finish what he had been saying.

"Now as I was saying, why don't you name a few inventive ways to cause someone pain?"

"One way is to boil their blood, cooking them from the inside out and of course since you're using magic what you do is keep the person alive until the last second, it's much more fun that way. Another way, and this is one of my favourites, is to slowly break every bone in the body, starting with the toes and working your way up" replied Bane with a malicious smile, that was altogether more creepy for the fact that it did nothing to bring any life to his eyes.

"Is that all?' asked Blaise disbelievingly.

"Well it all depends on how long you want them to live for and how much pain you want to put them through, you could always make them chop off their own private parts and eat them, I suppose" answered Bane thoughtfully.

"I hate to be the one to change the subject from this fascinating topic but I have a more important question I'd like the answer to" interrupted Neville.

"What is it that you wish to know?" asked Bane switching his dead eyed gaze to Neville.

"I know that this is probably a bit late but why did some of the spell quit working?" questioned Neville curiously.

"Shit! I knew I'd forgotten something!" stated Bane bewilderingly.

Then as Draco, Blaise and Neville looked at him in shock, he dropped his false look and waved his right hand in a nonchalant way. All three men felt staggered and slightly bruised as a tremendous force seemed to rip through them and out into the world.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Blaise shaken.

"Every Light Demon, Dark Angel, Demon and Angel everywhere in the world felt that" said Bane returning to his false 'Harry Potter' look.

"That's very interesting to know but it doesn't answer the question" said Draco a tad reproachfully.

"Sorry" said Bane looking at Draco and giving him a small smile that gently warmed his face though it didn't touch his empty eyes.

"So what did you do?" asked Neville curiously, when it became apparent that an explanation wasn't forthcoming.

"I just destroyed pretty much the whole spell, the only part that is still active and which I have strengthened is the part that stops you all from being killed by anything but one of the four species" explained Bane tearing his eyes away from Draco's.

"So does that mean that we're _not_ going to die when we hit a hundred?" asked Draco.

"Yes" replied Bane simply.

"Great! Now how about you two get dressed and come down for breakfast?" suggested Neville getting off the bed and moving towards the door.

"Oh and apparently we're having a meeting just after breakfast to discuss our next move in the war" added Blaise following Neville out the door.

"I guess I should have a shower first" said Draco climbing out of bed.

"Want some company?" asked Bane

"Come on then" replied Draco with a smile and the two of them went into the bathroom to have a nice long hot relaxing shower together.


	3. Chapter Two: War Council

**Disclaimer: **Man I hate saying this, I own nothing!

**Author's Note: **Hey all, thanks for all the lovely reviews and I was just wondering if you would all like to read some of my other HP stories that I have? I'm not sure if I should post them, so I'll leave it up to you guys, what do you all think?

**Chapter Two: War Council**

_Voldemort and his followers talk about the war..._

There was a room in the mansion unlike any other, for one it took up most of the bottom floor and its only ornament was the large oval oak table that took up most of the space. There were roughly forty uncomfortable oak chairs around the circumference of the table and all of which, save two, were occupied. As uncomfortable as they were most of the chairs occupants didn't dare complain for all of the furniture in the mansion and indeed the mansion itself had been created by Bane. So most of the people kept silent for it was only thanks to Bane that they had a headquarters that was safe from spies and all forms of attack.

Currently everyone was waiting patiently, some more so then others, for the last two members to join them so that they could begin the council. Even though some of those waiting were impatient they wouldn't dare to chastise the two yet to arrive. After all they weren't _that_ suicidal.

"Sorry we're late but Bane didn't want to come" said Draco as he and Bane entered the room.

"It'sss no problem, now let's get thisss council started" said Voldemort indifferently as Bane and Draco sat in their seats.

"Did you have to make these seats so uncomfortable?" asked Blaise before anyone else could say anything.

"Yes" replied Bane simply.

"Why?" asked Blaise.

"You don't want anyone to get lazy from sitting on comfortable seats, do you?"

"If that's the reason then don't you think people will get lazy from not having to worry about eavesdroppers and ambushes because of the protective spells you've put on this place?"

"Hmm? Your right, maybe I should remove the shields?"

"No need for that, leave the shields up Blaise will just have to get used to sitting in an uncomfortable chair" said Neville giving his lover a warning look.

"Great! Now that that's out of the way what are we discussing today?" said Draco in a tone of voice that clearly said 'drop it'.

"What we are discussing is how bad we are doing in the war" explained Bellatrix in a slightly peeved tone.

"How bad are we doing anyway?" asked Bane in an infuriatingly calm tone.

"Extremely, no thanks to you!" snarled Bellatrix.

"How's that?" asked Bane in the same passive tone.

"Because other than making this mansion for our base, you haven't done a bloody thing to help" yelled Bellatrix rising out of her seat in anger.

"Your right, so what would you have me do?" said Bane unexpectedly.

"Perhapsss you, Draco, Blaise and Neville could do a little reconnaissance" suggested Voldemort for Bellatrix had sunk back into her seat, her anger totally drained.

"Do you mean that you want us to find out where the enemy has their hideouts, how many we have to face and what their food and weapon supplies are like, that kind of thing?" asked Neville making sure he understood what was being asked of them.

"Yes, if that isss okay with you four" replied Voldemort.

Bane and the other three looked at each other for a second and then they all nodded, each agreeing that they wouldn't mind doing a little reconnaissance.

"Is that the only reason you called this meeting or are there other things to discuss?" asked Draco curiously.

"There are indeed other things to discuss my son, like why so many Angels, Demons and Dark Angels are joining the other side and what we are going to do about the muggles who can't fail to notice all the magic that is going on" said Lucius.

"I can easily explain why so many have joined the other side" said Bane in his dead voice.

"Can you now, then why haven't you told us before and why are so many joining the other side?" questioned Bellatrix, once more getting angry.

"Temper, temper Bellatrix, you don't want to accidentally say something that will make me decide to leave you to your fate, do you?" replied Bane.

"Why do you always act like this and never show or say what you're really feeling?" asked Bellatrix exasperated.

"Because I can" replied Bane passively.

"That's enough Bane, now tell us what you know" said Draco laying a restraining hand on Bane's arm.

"As you wish" said Bane looking at Draco and then turning back to the others he added "The simple reason why so many are joining the other side is because they are scared of me".

"But what do they hope to gain by joining the other side then?" asked Blaise.

"I agree, wouldn't the most logical choice be to choose whatever side you're on?" said Severus.

"You'd think so but being on the same side as me doesn't guarantee your safety and also Isabella and the other two are on the other side and they remember the spell that was used to get rid of me before" replied Bane.

"D-d-does that mean we can expect them to show up to cast the spell and you'll d-d-disappear again?" asked Peter curiously.

"Hardly, the only reason the spell seemed to work the last time is because I allowed it to" replied Bane.

"But they don't know that so it's always possible that they'll try the spell again, right?" said Severus.

"Yes" said Bane simply.

"So that means that _we_ could set a trap for _them_!" stated Severus.

"That's a brilliant idea! They'd be so shocked and disorientated by the failure of the spell that it would be the perfect opportunity to wipe some of them out" said Bellatrix enthusiastically.

"Ah, but then we would have to know when they were planning on casting the spell" said Blaise reasonably, brining those that were thinking too far ahead back to the here and now.

"So the plan needs a little work but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out a way to finding out what we want" said Severus with a shrug.

"Ssso with a little more work we'll have the perfect plan to wipe out quite a few of the enemy but until we figure out the finer details perhaps we can discuss what to do about the mugglesss" suggested Voldemort mildly.

"What about the muggles?" asked Neville just as mildly.

"We need to know what they plan on doing and even though those of us with an Angelic or Demonic persuasion have nothing to fear from them the same can't be said for those who are different from us" explained Bellatrix.

"Not to mention the fact that we need to know if the enemy has got in contact with them and if so, then we need to know if the two sides are going to help each other to keep us under control" added Lucius.

"Perhaps we should check to see what the muggles are doing about things when we go to spy on the enemy" suggested Draco mildly.

"That is an excellent idea and when we come back with the relevant information we can talk again" said Bane and without another word he got up and left.

"I agree with Bane, we will discuss thingsss more when the four of you get back, now I sssuggest you find out what is wrong with your partner Draco" said Voldemort ending the meeting.

With a nod Draco, Blaise and Neville also left the room, Draco to find Bane and the other two to get what the four of them were going to need for their reconnaissance.


	4. Chapter Three: Reconnaissance

**Disclaimer: **I had the weirdest dream about the government putting stuff into our drinking water to change us. Then I woke up and realized that it was a dream, just like my dream of owning HP, which won't be coming true anytime soon. Here's hoping the other one doesn't come true either.

**Author's Note: **Reviews make me happy so please review and as a reminder the words in bold are Bane's 'don't mess with me' voice or you'll regret it. Ciao!

**Chapter Three: Reconnaissance**

_Bane and company do a little bit of reconnaissance; albeit weirdly..._

"Bane?" said Draco cautiously when he walked into their room and found Bane pacing it angrily.

Bane was obviously so angry that he could no longer keep a hold of his normalcy illusions, for his Harry Potter look had disappeared and he was once more looking like his true self. When he heard Draco walk into the room and say his name, Bane turned to face him and Draco saw that he had withdrawn deep into himself.

"What's wrong love?" asked Draco his voice filled with warmth and love and more importantly totally without any trace of fear, for Bane hated the sound or scent of fear.

"**I don't****…**" said Bane with a shake of his head and still he was without emotion.

"It's okay, there is nothing you can say that will turn me from you" said Draco walking up to Bane and embracing him tightly.

"**I****…**** It's****… ****I just keep getting this strange feeling of déjà vu and a sensation of dread but I do not understand why**" said Bane returning the embrace and some of the emptiness had left him.

"Dread; what on earth do you have to fear?"

"**You, I would rather die than lose you**"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco curiously, looking up at Bane.

"**I have this feeling that I have lost you before and not only once but over and over again and each time it is because I have made the same stupid mistake**" replied Bane giving Draco a sad little smile.

"Don't be silly, you and I both know that you would never do anything to endanger me" said Draco with a reassuring smile.

"**I know****...****It's just that I can't shake the feeling that I have and will again because I can't learn**"

"Stop dwelling on it, nothing's going to happen and you're only making it worse" said Draco in an admonishing tone.

"**As you wish love, as you wish**" said Bane with a warm smile and he leant down and placed a tender kiss on Draco's lips and as he did so he returned to his Harry look.

"Good! Now why don't we go and do the job we were asked to do?" said Draco with a pleased smile.

"As always, as you wish" said Bane and together the two of them left their room and headed in search of Blaise and Neville.

They found Blaise and Neville in the kitchen where they were having an inane argument about whether or not a spatula was an essential piece of equipment. As Draco and Bane entered the kitchen Blaise and Neville turned to face them and they both raised an eyebrow in inquiry as they looked between the two. Bane gave the two of them an ironic kind of smile before he turned to examine what they had packed.

"How's he doing?" whispered Blaise to Draco as they watched Bane go through the supplies.

"He's fine… We just had to sort through something" replied Draco in a whisper.

"So… He's not going to do something stupid is he? I don't mean that he'd do something stupid because he doesn't know any better but that he might do something because he can" said Neville softly.

"I don't know… you know how unpredictable he can be"

"True… darkness I hope he doesn't do anything too outrageous"

"I agree with you love but what I'm really curious about is what you, Draco, and your partner had to sort out?" said Blaise looking at Draco curiously.

"Bane's getting an odd feeling that something bad is going to happen to me and it's making him tetchy" said Draco simply.

"That's a weird feeling to get" said Neville perplexed.

"I know but he says that he has this sense of déjà vu, like all this has happened before" said Draco with a shrug.

"That is most definitely odd" said Blaise and Neville nodded in agreement.

"I can hear you, you know?" said Bane with cold amusement.

Draco, Blaise and Neville all jumped in shock and turned to face Bane who was watching them all with that same cold amusement evident in his face, though it did not touch his dead eyes.

"You do know that it's rude to eavesdrop, right?" asked Blaise.

"Of course but like I care about that and anyway if someone is talking loud enough for you to hear then you're not really eavesdropping are you?" replied Bane mildly.

"He's got you there Blaise… now how about we go do our reconnaissance?" said Neville, always the peacekeeper.

"We were whispering, not talking out loud so the only way he could have heard us is if he was eavesdropping!" said Blaise pointing an accusatory finger at Bane.

"I agree with Neville… let's go do the job we were assigned" said Draco, another peacekeeper.

"As you wish" said Bane, totally ignoring Blaise as though he was of no consequence, which to Bane he probably wasn't.

Blaise bristled at Bane's attitude but before he could do anything that would end with him dead or something worse, Neville laid a restraining hand on his arm and whispered "Let it go".

At Neville's words and touch, Blaise acquiesced and both Neville and Draco relaxed as they felt the tension leave Bane as Blaise's challenge vanished. Draco and Neville knew that Bane and Blaise would test each other again because that is what happens when you have two dominant personalities in the same vicinity. But for now they could relax and do the job they were assigned.

"So… where shall we go first?" asked Draco of the room in general.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise giving Draco a puzzled look.

"Well… we have no idea where the enemies' headquarters are so how are we going to find them?" said Draco.

"You're right… how are we meant to find them when we have no idea where they are? This is going to be difficult" said Neville.

"Actually… it's going to be easy" said Bane causing the other three to look at him.

"Really, how's that?" asked Draco curiously.

"Because all we need to do is go to Grimmauld Place" replied Bane with a chilling smile.

"Well here we are o'mightiest of mighties in Grimmauld Place and we throw ourselves at the wisdom of your feet" said Blaise dramatically; bringing his arm around in a sweeping gesture that took in the whole street.

"Don't you mean the feet of my wisdom? Not the wisdom of my feet because, just between you and me, I don't think my feet are that wise" said Bane wryly.

"Hmm…? You could be right about that o'superlative one" said Blaise.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right! Now follow me" said Bane and he walked off up the street.

"Lead on o'illustrious one!" said Blaise and he followed Bane in a pompous strut, causing Draco and Neville to stifle laughter.

"Here we are" said Bane stopping suddenly at the juncture where two houses met.

"Here is what?" asked Neville curiously, looking around.

"Oooh… I get it! The enemy hideout is an anthill or something equally small, isn't it o'shimmering one?" interrupted Blaise exuberantly.

"Not quite o'annoying one, not quite" said Bane with a vicious smile.

"Then what are we doing here?" questioned Blaise challengingly and causing Draco to wince in anticipation.

"I'll show you" replied Bane wickedly and with barely a thought and with the tiniest amount of his magic, he picked Blaise up and sent him flying at the separating line between the two houses.

With a startled yelp Blaise was helpless to stop himself as he flew at the two houses but as he flew the two houses moved aside and a third grew in between. The third house became fully there and solid just in time for Blaise to crash through the front door.

"I've told him not to mess with you" said Neville with a wry shake of his head.

"Come on let's go see if he's okay" said Draco and there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

So Bane, Draco and Neville went up the steps of number twelve and entered the house. Blaise was sitting in the middle of the wreckage with a slightly dazed look, while around him stood those who had come to investigate the noise. All those standing around Blaise were familiar and they were giving him some nasty looks but when Bane and the other two stepped through the door they backed off hurriedly, fear clearly written on their features.

Neville went straight to Blaise and after checking to make sure he wasn't too shaken, he helped Blaise to his feet and the two of them walked to join Draco in standing behind Bane.

"Harry" breathed Hermione in fright.

"Hello all… long time no see" said Bane all emotion suddenly absent though he did curl his lip in disgust at the stench of fear that was suddenly permeating the room.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" demanded Ron fiercely, stepping in front of Hermione slightly in a protective gesture.

"Of course I got in… I am who I am after all and the reason we are here is because I was showing these three where your hideout was, now if you'll excuse us we have a job to do so see you around" said Bane and then he ushered the other three out into the street.

"Why'd you tell them all that?" asked Blaise irritably once they had reached the edge of the lawn.

"Because I can" replied Bane and all he did was look at Blaise but it caused Draco and Neville to separate the two, each to speak to his own partner.

"Okay you've proved your point… you know where the enemies hideout is, do you have to keep baiting him?" asked Draco patiently.

"Yes" replied Bane calmly.

"_Why_?" asked Draco exasperated.

"Because he needs to back down in such a way that he knows without a doubt that I have won"

"You're hopeless" said Draco going for angry but only ending up amused.

"Of course and you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"

"No, that I would not".

Draco moved closer to Bane, put his arms around Bane's waist and leant up to give him a kiss. Draco was going for soft and tender but Bane, being who he is, changed it to hard and steamy. Bane put his arms around Draco in return and put all the hunger and devotion he had for his partner into his kiss. Causing Draco to moan softly, this in turn caused Bane to press their bodies closer together and to deepen the kiss. That kiss could have gone further and we could have ended up with some very interesting street theatre but they were interrupted.

"Uh… guys?" said Neville cautiously.

Bane broke the kiss, looked at Neville and a low threatening; warning growl escaped him. Neville took a few steps back, indicating that he wasn't a threat, and then he looked around to make sure that Blaise was still standing where he'd told him too. He was but it was easy to see that he wanted to move because, after all, his mate was being threatened but that same mate had told him that if he moved then he wasn't going to like the consequences.

Bane and Blaise may be dominant males but if their better halves wanted something then they would do anything within their power to get it. It was the same for all dominant Light Demons, Dark Angels, Demons and Angels but sometimes the better half wanted something that the other did not have the power to get. Thus the poor thing died, either because they were killed from trying or because they failed and then killed themselves in anguish.

"Sorry" said Neville his whole body language submissive.

"Don't worry about it, this is probably the wrong place for that sort of thing anyway, what's up?" said Draco stepping slightly out of Bane's embrace, causing Bane to give a faint sigh of discontentment and to move away.

"I was just wondering where we were going to set up our base?" said Neville, watching Bane.

Before Draco could reply Bane, who had obviously changed his mind, came back but this time he pressed his body up close behind Draco's; rested his head on Draco's shoulder and said "Blaise is getting anxious".

Neville looked back and noticed that Bane was right; Blaise was still in the same spot but he kept shifting his weight and he was watching Neville with a worried, yet hopeful look. So with a soft sigh, Neville looked at his mate and said "Okay Blaise, you can come over now".

Blaise didn't need telling twice; in less than you'd think possible he had reached them and like Bane he came up behind his partner and rested his head on Neville's shoulder. Blaise gave a contented little sigh and seemed happy to stay where he was without saying a thing; to test Bane or otherwise.

"Jeans, what a great invention they are! Don't you think?" said Neville looking at Draco with a strange look on his face.

"Oh most definitely! There such a tight and tough fabric that they hide that which could be embarrassing" said Draco with the same strange look on his face.

"Are we talking about erections? Because if we are I'd be more than happy to help; you don't need pants for that" said Bane suggestively and Blaise gave a wicked chuckle in agreement.

"Why you horny, dirty little…" begun Draco but he was interrupted by someone speaking from the direction of the house.

"We don't need people having sex in front of the house, thanks"

Bane and the other three looked at the house and saw Ginny Weasley standing there; hands on her hips and a haughty expression on her face.

"We weren't going to have sex and even if we were there's nothing you can do to stop us, so butt out" said Bane coldly.

"How dare you talk to Ginny like that!?" said Dean Thomas, stepping in front of Ginny.

"I'll do what I want" said Bane his tone getting dangerous, though he stayed where and how he was.

"We will no longer let you do whatever you wish" declared Dean loudly; his self confidence increasing as more people from in the house came up behind him.

"Really… how do you plan on stopping me… is there something you haven't told me? Like maybe the reason you're gathering **so many people together is because you're gathering****power to recast the****spell, is that it?**" said Bane stepping away from Draco and his voice changed near the end as he dropped his normalcy illusions.

All those within the house who heard Bane's words blanched and looked at each other uncertainly. Each of them were obviously thinking the same thing which was 'what can he know?'

"**Come now****… ****surely you can't believe I'm that stupid because if you did then you'd be the largest fools ever**" said Bane and all those who had never heard Bane's true voice before looked horrified at the dark harmonics of it.

"I think we should leave them alone and go inside and discuss some things with the others" said Ginny faintly and she weakly grabbed Dean and pulled him into the house.

"**Good idea, here let me help you with the door**" said Bane and with a click of his fingers the door returned to its original state and slammed shut.

"Great, now that their gone perhaps we should discuss what we're going to do now, after all it's a bit hard to spy now that they know we're here" said Neville logically.

"_Exactly_" said Bane returning to his Harry look and for some unknown reason he started to set their things up on the lawn of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"What do you mean by that? I thought the point of this reconnaissance was to spy on them without their knowing" said Blaise confused.

"Because this way they know we are here and they'll get jumpier and more paranoid by the day" replied Bane with a wicked smile.

"This is going to be _so_ much fun! I wonder how long it'd be before one of them cracks?" said Draco with an equally wicked smile.

"I say that it'll be as little as two days before someone comes out to talk to us" said Bane, getting the tent to put itself up just by looking at it.

"Come now they can't be that skittish, surely? I say at least four days tops" said Blaise.

"You do, do you?" said Bane giving Blaise a curious look.

"Here we go again" muttered Draco and Neville to themselves but they both heard each other say it and they shared a tolerantly amused smile.

"Yes I do" said Blaise calmly.

"Fine, let's make a deal! If I'm right then you admit that you're wrong and acquiesce to my leadership and if you're right then I'll admit that I'm wrong and will acquiesce to your leadership" said Bane causing the other three to look at him in amazement that he'd come up with such a deal.

"But what if neither of us are right?" said Blaise thoughtfully.

"Then we acquiesce to the leadership of our two partners and do whatever they ask or tell us too" replied Bane with a smile that looked odd because as always it failed to reach his dead eyes.

"Agreed" said Blaise holding out his hand and the two dominant males shook hands on their agreement.

"You two do know that you already do what we say, don't you?" asked Draco laughing, while Neville gave them both an amused smile.

"Do you mind? We're trying to have a moment here" said Bane pompously and he and Blaise had the same arrogant tilt to their heads as they looked at their respective mates.

"Right… Sorry… Have your moment" said Neville and he and Draco were trying hard not to laugh at Bane and Blaise's feigned priggish attitudes.

"That's right, we will" said Blaise using the same pompous tone that Bane had used.

"Then _afterwards _we'll try to kill each other again" said Bane in his normal attitude, in other words, dead.

"You two are so weird" said Neville with a shake of his head while Draco headed for the tent and said "Come on; let's acclimatize to our temporary home".

"As you wish" said Bane following Draco inside and Blaise and Neville followed him in.

Two days had passed slowly at number twelve Grimmauld Place and those inside the house worried about and discussed those that were camping out on the lawn. Those out on the lawn joked and mucked about, enjoying being in each other's company and away from the stifling atmosphere of the mansion. And while those outside were having a grand old time, those inside were getting more and more frantic by the second. For they had the most powerful and dangerous Demon in existence camping out on their lawn and behaving like they thought such a monster would never behave. So for two days those inside fretted while those outside had fun and then late on the second day Bane won the wager he'd made with Blaise.

Remus Lupin came out and stood on the steps, watching the four below who were currently trying to toast chocolate to see what it tasted like when cooked on an open fire. So far they were failing miserably because the chocolate just kept melting into the fire. As Remus stepped down the stairs Bane looked at him which in turn caused the others to look at him also. Though Remus got the odd feeling that Bane had known he was there the moment he had stepped out of the door.

Remus was watched by three pairs of carefully neutral eyes and one pair that were totally devoid of any signs of life or emotions at all. Although he felt extremely uncomfortable with those four watching him like that Remus kept his pace even and even though he was apprehensive he wasn't afraid. When Remus reached Bane and the other three he stood there for a moment, unsure as to what to say but before he could say anything Bane raised an eyebrow and strangely enough said "You're not afraid of me"

This for some odd and totally bizarre reason seemed to make the other three relax. Remus just stood there for a moment staring at them in perplexity before he gathered his composure enough to remember to say "No I'm not… if you're going to kill me then there's nothing I can do about it, so why be afraid?"

"Nice answer" whispered Draco approvingly but it was loud enough for them all to hear.

"Thanks?" said Remus uncertainly to Draco and then he turned to Bane and added "The others want to know what you're doing here so I've been sent to find out and just so you know I don't really expect an answer, honest or otherwise"

"We're spying! Can't you tell?" said Bane reasonably.

"_Spying_?" said Remus in shocked disbelief.

"That's right! We're sitting out here spying on you guys in the house" said Blaise reasonably.

"Uh… _right_? Thanks for telling me I'm sure, I guess I better go tell everyone in the house what you're doing I suppose" said Remus sounding uncertain.

"Remus wait! There's something I need to talk to you about, something that would make you valuable to the Dark side if they knew about it" said Bane and even though he was talking in his usual dead tone everyone knew that he wasn't mucking about.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well… you know how you are a Light Demon?" started Bane and Draco, Blaise and Neville all looked shocked at this information for obviously Bane hadn't shared it before and Remus was still wearing his own normalcy illusion.

"Yes, what about it?"

"But you're also a werewolf and what makes you unique is that your wolf D.N.A and your Light Demon D.N.A have blended perfectly making you something else"

"What does it make me?" asked Remus, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"It makes you the only werewolf that can turn others into werewolves _and_ Light Demons when you bite them while in wolf form"

"Oh?" said Remus faintly and his legs started to collapse from under him but Bane and the other three moved quickly to stop him from hitting the ground.

"Don't worry Remus I and these three will tell none about what we know, we will leave it up to you to decide if you want to share this information or not" said Bane comfortingly though again the emotion was odd coming from someone who's eyes remained dead.

"Thanks?" said Remus giving them a contemplating look before he removed himself from their support and returned to the house.

"_He's_ a Light Demon?" said Neville shocked.

"Yes" said Bane calmly.

"_He_ is from the most dangerous and unpredictable of the breeds?" said Blaise incredulously.

"_Yes_… Now don't you have something to say to me Blaisey-boy?" said Bane with one of his eyebrows rising in inquiry.

"Ah? Right… okay… fine… you were right I was… wrong" said Blaise as though the words were being dragged from him.

"_And_?" prompted Bane.

"And… I won't… God dammit it do I have too?... Fine I'll say it… I won't question or challenge your leadership again!" said Blaise through gritted teeth.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? Now what say you to us going back and sharing what we have learnt?" said Bane with a wicked smile.

"Whatever you say" said Blaise grudgingly, then in a brighter tone he added "Those weapons of yours are truly something! I mean turning into shadows so that they could spy for us is truly inspired!"

"I know, magnificent aren't they? Now let's go" said Bane and with a click of his fingers their stuff vanished.

Bane put his arm around Draco's waist and Blaise put his own around Neville's and together the four of them headed back to the mansion to report on what they had discovered. While those back in the house at Grimmauld Place decided to call a meeting so that they could discuss what to do with the problem that is Bane. Unknown to both sides was that they were heading down a path that would lead to a darker and deadlier future that few, if any, would survive.


	5. Chapter Four: Discussions

**Disclaimer: **Once again I shall point out that I own nothing, yay me!

**Author's Note: **Hi all! Um...? We're nearly up to a part where you're all going to either be angry with me or upset. I think I need to go hide.

**Chapter Four: Discussions**

_The two different sides discuss some ideas and end up with the same plan..._

It was late at night and while most sensible people were sleeping the residents of twelve Grimmauld Place were still up, discussing how they were going to defeat a monster such as Bane. So the mortals, Angels, Demons and Dark Angels were arguing on what the best course of action to achieve this end would be. The only ones who were quiet were the unknown Light Demon; Remus Lupin who in turn was being carefully watched by his mate Sirius Black. Remus of course was silent because he was thinking on what Bane had told him and he was confused as to why Bane had told him and then promised to keep it a secret. Shouldn't Bane be shouting it from the rooftops and grabbing him for the other side to use? Or could it be that Bane truly wasn't as evil as everyone seemed to think he was?

"Remus love… what's wrong?" asked Sirius softly, catching Remus' hand with his own.

"I'm sorry love… it's just… Bane told me that because of what I am if I bite anyone when I'm in wolf form then not only will they become a werewolf but they'll also become a Light Demon" replied Remus with a weak smile and he gave Sirius' hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What!?" said Sirius hoarsely, worry prominent in his tone at this news for he knew what it would be doing to Remus inside.

"Don't worry… Bane promised he wouldn't tell anyone and for a second I swear I could see the old Harry standing there making that promise. I know I could be fooling myself but I don't think he's really that evil just misunderstood and I want to trust him; silly huh?" said Remus giving Sirius a stronger smile.

Sirius got a contemplative look on his face and he was silent for a while; lost in thought before he said, slightly hesitantly as though unsure as to what he was saying, "It you think Bane isn't how he seems... then maybe we could... you know, somehow watch him or something?"

"Thanks for saying that Siri but the only way we could do that, is if we swapped sides and I'm not sure that that's a good idea without a reason behind it. After all, what if he really is a monster and we want to come back to this side? I don't think that we'd be trusted" said Remus with a warm smile and he leant over and gave Sirius a tender kiss.

"Perhaps we could think of something else" stated Sirius happily, glad that Remus was no longer down in the dumps.

"Perhaps we can... now I think we should pay attention to what everyone else are discussing; maybe it'll give us some ideas"

So Remus and Sirius forced themselves to pay attention to what everyone else were talking about, even though they had their own problems to deal with. As they listened they realized that they'd missed out on some important parts of the talk and they had no idea that fate was about to lend them a helping hand.

"But we'd still need people who are willing, after all, if their caught then they'd more than likely be killed" Lily was saying when Remus and Sirius came back to the conversation.

"True... not to mention that they'd need a good reason why; I doubt that their too dumb to ask personal questions" added Hermione and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement to what had just been said.

"Excuse me but what are we talking about? Sorry to be a nuisance like this, but Sirius and I weren't paying any attention" interrupted Remus politely.

"We were talking about whether or not it would be a good idea to send some other people besides Snape to spy for us. Then maybe we'd be able to figure out what steps we need to take next; you and Padfoot need to pay more attention mate" explained James with a friendly smile at his old school friends.

"That's why we were discussing how we'd need people who'd be willing to do such a thing and how they'd need a reasonable excuse for why they've decided to change sides all of a sudden" added Ron and there was just the faintest hint of exasperation in his tone.

"Sirius and I would be happy to 'change sides' for you and the excuse we could use is that I have finally had enough of being discriminated against for being a werewolf" volunteered Remus and Sirius moved closer to his mate; signalling his agreement.

"You'd be willing to risk your lives like that?" said Ginny incredulously.

"Of course, it's something that must be done if we're to get anywhere in this war and if we can help then Sirius and I are more than willing to do anything we can to help" stated Remus calmly as though it was the obvious thing to do.

"But the two of you cannot go alone; so Nymph and I will go with you, after all I've been going back and forth anyway so it'll be a lot easier to stay in one place for a bit" said Severus, it had been a complete shock for everyone when it was discovered that Nymphadora Tonks was Severus Snape's mate.

"What reason could you use for why you're no longer going back and forth and now have Tonks with you?" asked Dean perplexed.

"That's easy; I'll just say that you all figured out that I was really spying for the Dark Lord so I had to leave and I couldn't leave Nymph behind in such danger" replied Severus simply.

"That's a good idea but perhaps another pair should go along with you?" said Nathanial and everyone became more focused and payed more attention as one of the 'originals' finally joined the conversation.

"Nathanial's right, it'd be a bit too suspicious if the werewolf and spy all of a sudden decided to join the other side; even with their mates with them. It'd be easier to hide the fact that we're sending spies if we send another who really doesn't have a validated reason for 'swapping' sides" said Natalya logically.

"But who else could we send?" asked Hermione sceptically.

"_That_ we have no idea about" said Isabella, adding her share.

"Maybe James and I should go? He is our son after all and we could say that we want to be with him" said Lily a little unsure of what she'd said.

"That is no guarantee of safety, if you ask me we should send someone who is under the age of twenty-one for those under that age are considered children and for some reason Bane won't hurt them" said Natalya.

"So anyone under the age of twenty-one are safe from him?" asked Ron amazed and he wasn't the only one to feel that way.

"Yes, until the second they hit twenty-one that is; then they become as susceptible as everyone else to his moods" replied Isabella calmly.

"If that's the case then maybe its best if I go?" said Ginny.

"Ginny NO!" said her whole family as one, horrified that their youngest would offer to put herself into such danger.

"If Ginny is willing then she'd be the best choice to go with the others; she'd be perfectly safe for Bane won't allow any harm to befall her and Remus, Sirius, Severus and Tonks would be there to protect her as well" said Nathanial.

"Okay… but what would be her reason for going?" asked Molly challengingly.

"That is one of the many things we still need to discuss and remember all of you who are going; it is Bane whom you really need to convince on why you have 'swapped' sides. If you can convince Bane then the others won't really be able to gainsay his decision" said Nathanial pleasantly and the whole house got into a discussion on who was going, when they were leaving and what their reason was for 'changing' sides. All those who had agreed to this plan gave each other uncertain looks; were they putting themselves between a rock and a hard place? More importantly though; did they truly know what they were doing or were they all going to end up dead?

"Honey we're come!" called Bane as soon as he, Draco, Blaise and Neville entered their mansion base.

"You really are a weirdo; you know that, right?" said Blaise shaking his head.

"Of course and we wouldn't have it any other way; would we?" said Bane with a devilish grin.

"How do you do that?" asked Blaise curiously.

"Do what?" said Bane raising one eyebrow in inquiry.

"Keep your eyes empty, dead, even though you smile and joke around?" replied Blaise; perplexed that anyone could absolutely hide what they were truly feeling.

After all; it is said that the eyes are a window to the soul and if that is the case then Bane's soul was a cold emotionless pit.

"If you want to keep your eyes empty of what you're really feeling then you're going to have to practice over and over again until you get it right" replied Bane with a shrug.

"Is that what you did?"

"At first, yes, but now they show no feeling because I have no feeling to show to anyone; except one" said Bane and he gave Draco such a warm smile that a faint echo of that warmth touched his eyes.

Blaise and Neville were shocked to see even a faint hint of feeling in Bane's eyes and they realized that Draco and _only_ Draco could cause such a thing. Realizing this just strengthened their belief that Draco should be protected at all costs and made them realize that they should follow their instincts and keep Draco from getting even a scratch at the hands of the enemy.

"So… you're back!" said Bellatrix walking into the foyer where they were standing.

"We are but we do have some information to report" said Draco putting his hand over Bane's mouth for Bane had gotten that certain look to him that said he was going to cause some mischief.

"You haven't been gone long; how much could you have learnt?" said Bellatrix sceptically.

"Quite a bit considering that Bane sent Nova and Koda in to listen for us" replied Draco; keeping his hand firmly where it was.

Draco could tell that Bane wanted to say something that would anger Bellatrix; he seemed to find things like that amusing. But Draco knew that if he kept his hand where it was then Bane wouldn't say a thing because Bane wouldn't want to disappoint him. Then he felt Bane's lips move into a wicked smile and he knew that Bane was going to do something that he wouldn't like. He was right; Bane started to lick his hand. He'd give it long sensual sweeps and then change to slow, light, ticklish circles.

"Why didn't he just say that he could do that?" asked Bellatrix exasperated.

"I guess he just wanted to get out for a while" said Draco in a tight tone for Bane had just found a spot on his hand where he could suck and nibble.

"Are you okay?" asked Bellatrix worriedly.

"Fine!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I think I know what's wrong" said Blaise suddenly with a little laugh; causing Neville and Bellatrix to look at him for an explanation.

Instead of explaining Blaise looked at Draco and said "Draco, I think you need to remove your hand before Bane causes something none of us needs to see".

"I think you may be right there" said Draco a little huskily and he removed his hand from Bane's mouth.

"Is Bane causing you hard little problems again?" called a females voice from the direction of where everyone gathered to talk and a males amused chuckle came from the same direction as the words.

"Pansy, Seamus you're back!" said Draco glad for a change of subject while hoping that everyone would let him change it.

"We are and it seems that you've arrived just in time for us all to give our reports in one go" said Pansy with a smile.

Strangely enough Pansy was the more dominant out of her and Seamus but it wasn't that odd for it did happen where you got a male who was happy to let the female be the boss; as Seamus obviously was.

"Right… well let's go have a talk on what we have discovered and what we're going to do about it" said Neville glad, for Draco's sake, to let the subject change.

So they all headed for what was known as the Council Room but Draco had only gone a couple of steps when Bane came up behind him. Bane pressed his body hard against Draco's, encircled Draco's waist with his arms and leaned in close to Draco's ear; causing Draco to shudder in pleasure as Bane's warm, moist breath hit it.

"Too bad you pulled your hand away, I was just about to move to your fingers to give them a good suck but perhaps after this meeting I could find something else to suck; what do you think?" said Bane huskily and he grabbed Draco's earlobe between his teeth and gave it a pull and a lick.

All of this caused Draco to give a soft moan of desire and to push his body backwards into Bane's. This of course made Bane push his own body even harder against Draco's and one of his hands drifted lower down Draco's front until it was caressing Draco's rapidly hardening erection. The feel of Bane caressing his erection and the feel of Bane's erection pressing into his arse just caused Draco to give an even louder moan of desire and he brought his left hand up to grab Bane's hair as Bane started to kiss, suck and nibble his neck.

"Hey guys are you com…?" started Neville but when he saw the state the two men were in, he wisely changed it to "Ahh… I'll let the others know that you might join us later".

Then Neville slowly backed away and firmly closed the door; knowing that to disturb Bane and Draco now would be suicidal. Neville had made the right choice on backing away for Bane had reached the stage of arousal where he could no longer control his primal side and could no longer keep his true power in check. With his hold on these gone Bane's illusions faded and for anyone who would dare to look his true identity was revealed.

"Bane and Draco might be a bit late… that's if they show up at all so perhaps we should just go ahead and talk without them" said Neville as he joined the others.

"Let me guess… the next time we see Bane he'll be walking around stark naked again, right?" said Blaise wryly.

"You could be right there" said Neville with a smile.

"Then let's discuss what we're going to do now; Pansssy did you and Sseamus find what you were looking for?" said Voldemort for he like everyone else understood what Bane and Draco's absence meant.

"Oh most definitely" said Pansy with a delicate shudder and Seamus put an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"I wish Bane had never told us about those stones! There's something blood thirsty about them and Pansy and I have had nightmares for every night we've had them in our possession" said Seamus in disgust and Pansy nodded her head fervently in agreement.

"You will not have to have them in your possession for longer than necessary; you may hand them over later to Bane when he is no longer busy and he can do with them whatever it wass he wanted them for" said Voldemort, then turning to Blaise and Neville he added "Ssso what have you found out?"

"Well… because Bane is who he is he decided that he didn't want to do all the hard work of actually spying so he sent Nova and Koda in to do it for us. Those two discovered that the other side has indeed got in contact with the muggles and they have all agreed to work together to defeat us. Nova and Koda also discovered that they have a small army of Angels, Demons and Dark Angels and that their being very well supplied by the muggles who are storing food and weaponry. I think that the only really logical way we'd be able to defeat them is if Bane went and said 'boo' to them all" said Blaise with a straight face.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get Bane to help so it looks like we're on our own; now… did you find out if they're going to try and recast the spell?" questioned Lucius.

"Nova and Koda did hear them mention something about it but I think that the only way that we're going to be able to learn anything really solid is if we send in spies that they don't know about" replied Neville.

"That's not a bad idea but who could we send?" said Bellatrix.

"I was thinking that maybe we could send Pansy and Seamus and the reason they could use for swapping sides is that their sick of being giving such dangerous tasks to do. Also… maybe they could 'sneak' one of the stones with them as further evidence that they've had enough of us" said Neville.

"That iss a good plan but do you two agree to it?" said Voldemort.

Pansy and Seamus looked at each other for a moment before Pansy turned to Voldemort and said "We do and I agree with Neville that taking one of the stones with us would be a brilliant idea"

"So now all we need to do is fine tune everything and then Pansy and Seamus can go to the other side with the story of being fed up with being used. Then hopefully it won't be too much longer until we know the finer details of the enemies plans; then they can return to us and we can wipe out some of the enemy with a trap" said Blaise; seemingly happy about something.

Everyone agreed that it was a good plan and now all they needed to do was talk to Bane about it and of course try and convince him that it would be a good idea for him to help them wipe some of the enemy out. So they set about discussing the finer details of their plans and they drew straws to see which of them would have the dubious pleasure of talking to Bane about it all.


	6. Chapter Five: Changing Sides

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I still own nothing from the HP world, that right still belongs to JK but hopefully my attempts at black magic will work soon and she'll sign over the rights to me! Mwahahahahahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahaha.

**Author's Note: **Hi all, ignore the craziness above. I have some bad news *cringes in fear* unfortunately this is going to be the last chapter for a while as I am currently in transit from one house to another and the book that I'm writing this story in is in storage. Sorry! Please don't hate me! Hopefully I'll be able to get it out soon and finish the story and in the meantime I'll post up some of the other stories that I have saved on my flash drive, to keep you all occupied. I think I better go hide from the angry mobs now, later! (Runs away screaming/crying)

**Chapter Five: Changing Sides**

_With some of the weirdest excuses ever; our spies change sides…_

The residents of Bane's created mansion decided that it would be best if they left it until the next day to talk to Bane about their discussion. This turned out to be a good idea for when Blaise, Neville, Pansy and Seamus went up to Bane and Draco's room to talk they found Bane in one of his rare good moods. Also, like Blaise had predicted, Bane was naked. Actually when Blaise and the others entered the room, once again without knocking, it was to find a naked Bane straddling Draco; who was covered up to the waist by a sheer silk sheet. Bane had been holding both of Draco's hands down beside his head and by the look of it they had either been having a serious talk about something or an intense snogging session.

As soon as the four of them entered the room Bane and Draco had looked at them and while a faint flush of embarrassment had entered Draco's cheeks Bane had just raised an eyebrow in enquiry. After Bane and Blaise had had their usual banter on whether or not one of them knocked and the other wore clothes; they all got serious and talked about what had been discussed. While they talked Bane seemed happy to stay where he was though he did release Draco's hands and sat up straight, causing Draco to shut his eyes and arch his back slightly as his and Bane's bodies rubbed together with Bane's movement. This reaction caused Blaise and the other three to grin in amusement and Bane to give an almost evil smirk before he leant down and planted a fierce kiss on Draco's lips. Once again Bane's movement caused his and Draco's bodies to rub together and once again Draco's eyes flickered shut and he arched his back though this time a barely audible moan escaped Draco's lips.

Seemingly satisfied with Draco's reaction Bane once more sat up straight though this time as he shifted he purposefully rocked his hips against Draco's. Draco was not having a good day, because with Bane's third movement Draco's own hips jerked upwards; crashing his and Bane's bodies together. Another moan escaped from Draco but this one was much louder than the first and Draco's knuckles had turned white with the force with which he was holding onto the bed with.

When Draco remembered that Blaise, Neville, Pansy and Seamus were in the room he became highly embarrassed and grabbed a pillow to cover his face with. Bane, of course, was highly amused by the whole episode and didn't seem even slightly embarrassed. Blaise and the other three had found the show almost as amusing as Bane had but they also felt sympathy for Draco; who had to put up with someone who didn't feel emotions like others did.

Once they were sure that Bane wasn't going to put on any more shows Blaise and the other three proceeded to explain to him what had been decided. Bane stayed silent for the whole time they were talking and when they had finished, he remained so as he thought on all that they had said. Fully expecting Bane to disagree, just because he could, Blaise and the other three were pleasantly surprised when he unexpectedly agreed that they'd had a good idea. They were even more surprised when Bane said that Pansy and Seamus could indeed take one of the stones as evidence that they truly wanted to swap sides. They all became slightly uneasy though when Bane gave an evil smile as he ominously said "Take one; the 'originals' will believe you beyond a doubt if you do" and he'd given a dark chuckle that sent a cold shiver down their spines.

So they had Bane's dubious agreement on their idea and Pansy and Seamus didn't waste any time in collecting one of the stones and heading for Grimmauld Place; where they'd wait outside until someone came to talk to them. Pansy and Seamus waited for five days outside the Orders headquarters, until late on the fifth day when Remus and Sirius came out to talk to them.

"Let me guess; you've came to spy too?" said Remus reproachfully when he and Sirius got into speaking distance.

"Not quite" replied Seamus with an amused grin.

"We've actually come to join forces with the Order" explained Pansy.

"You have?" asked Remus startled and there was just the faintest hint of disbelief in his tone.

"And why would you want to do that?" asked Sirius suspiciously; causing Pansy and Seamus to look at him in shock when they realized that he hadn't come out just to keep an eye on his mate.

"Because we're sick and tired of being sent out on dangerous missions" replied Pansy calmly, though on the inside her heart was pounding as she remembered what Bane had told her about these two.

Bane had called Pansy, Seamus, Blaise and Neville to his and Draco's room an hour before Pansy and Seamus were to leave. From the whipped dog looks that Bane kept giving Draco, who was studiously ignoring him, the two of them had obviously had a fight about whatever it was that Bane was about to tell them about. As it turned out Bane had told Draco that in some rare cases the D.N.A of some Light Demons, Dark Angels, Demons and Angels changed and turned them into what Bane called 'Purebloods'.

What this meant, Bane explained, was that those that became 'Purebloods' were highly dangerous to those around them; especially if their mate was nearby. Bane also explained that he'd told Draco and that it was Draco who'd decided that the four of them needed to know about it. The reason that Draco had decided that they needed to know was because the four of them were 'Purebloods' as were some of those in the house Pansy and Seamus were going to. However, the two that they needed to worry about the most were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black; the Light Demon and the Dark Angel.

The four of them had been shocked to discover that Sirius was a Dark Angel when the rest of his family had all been Demons for decades now and that, said Bane, is why they must be careful for Light Demons and Dark Angels were a whole lot stronger and more dangerous than their counter-parts. That was why Pansy and Seamus had to be careful because two Dark Angels were no match for a Light Demon and a Dark Angel. Now if it was Blaise and Neville who were going then it would be a different story because two Light Demons were stronger than one.

When they'd tried to ask him for more information, like how he knew all this and why there was such a difference between the four races, Bane had stopped speaking and no-one could get anymore from him; not even Draco. Though when Draco asked the questions that Bane refused to answer, Bane got a slightly pained look to his features and it was obvious that it was hurting him to refuse Draco so. So Draco stopped asking and instead asked them to leave, so the four of them left; with two of them uncertain if they'd really needed to know what they now knew.

So here they were five days later and Pansy and Seamus had to face the two most powerful beings that were living at Grimmauld Place. Though the two of them knew better then to show their uncertainty because doing something like that would more than likely end with their deaths.

"Why should we believe that you mean what you say?" asked Remus coldly.

"You don't have too but we did bring something as proof of our good intentions" replied Pansy calmly though she had grabbed a tight hold of Seamus' hand for support.

"Really… and what would that be?" asked Sirius moving closer to Remus in case he needed to protect him.

"Something that Bane himself sent us to find" said Seamus calmly and he gave Pansy's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Would you show it to us?" asked Remus; interested in spite of himself.

"Sure" said Seamus and he put on a pair of dragon hide gloves for protection, thus causing Remus and Sirius to realize that whatever they had brought with them was probably highly dangerous.

Once he'd put on the gloves Seamus removed a rucksack from his shoulders, reached inside and pulled out something wrapped in more dragon hide. Whatever was in the dragon hide gave off an ugly and dark aura and as Seamus carefully removed the layers the air begun to get an unusual greasy feel to it. After what seemed like an eternity Seamus finally finished removing the hide and Remus and Sirius cautiously leant in slightly to see what had been exposed. Sitting in the middle of Seamus' hands was an orb the size of a tennis ball that was blacker then black with a strange sickly glow to it and just looking at it caused the flesh to crawl in revulsion.

"What the fuck is that!?" growled Sirius hoarsely, instinctively stepping in front of Remus just in case he needed protection; from what Sirius didn't know all he knew for certain was that for some reason that orb made him uneasy.

"We have no idea! All we know is that Bane sent us to find this and more like it without explaining to anyone what it is or what it might be for" replied Pansy and the strain of being exposed to the orb like this was evident in her face and tone.

"We also know that while this thing is bad during the day it's worse at night and if you sleep near it then you end up with horrible nightmares that you can't remember but leave you with a feeling of dread and hopelessness" added Seamus and he started to wrap the orb back up.

"Don't put it away just yet! I think you both need to come inside and show that thing to the others; maybe the originals will know what it is" said Remus and he and Sirius turned around and headed back into the house with Pansy and Seamus following close behind.

Once in the house Pansy and Seamus were led to a room where quite a few Order members were 'discussing' things very loudly. When the two of them were noticed everyone slowly fell silent; until they were nothing more than a group with hostile eyes watching Pansy and Seamus suspiciously.

"Why'd you bring them in here?" demanded Ron crossly as Remus and Sirius moved further into the room.

"Because they want to join us and they've brought something they shouldn't have" said Remus mildly; putting a restraining hand on Sirius' shoulder as he moved in Ron's direction threateningly.

"What kind of thing?" asked Hermione eagerly while giving Ron a warning look.

"Something that Bane personally sent them to find without telling anyone what it was or what it was for" replied Remus.

"Let's see it!" said Natalya.

"Yes! Maybe it's something we can use against Bane" agreed Isabella enthusiastically.

"Okay" said Seamus uncertainly and he once more removed the wrappings from around the orb.

As soon as they saw the orb Natalya, Isabella and Nathanial went white, as in having absolutely no colour in their faces and they backed off hurriedly taking shallow gasping breaths as they fought their unknown fear. Everyone else was completely shocked by this strong reaction from the originals; including Pansy and Seamus who had had no idea that this was going to happen. This is exactly what Bane had planned; for he knew that if the Order saw that Pansy and Seamus had no idea about what was going on then the Order would be more likely to accept them.

Realizing that the orb was causing the originals great distress Seamus hurriedly wrapped it up once more and returned it to his knapsack.

"Darkness! I'm sorry are they okay?" said Seamus with concern.

"So it would seem" replied Remus mildly for now that the orb had been put away Nathanial and the other two were settling down.

"Natalya, Nathanial, Isabella… are you three okay?" asked Hermione worriedly as she handed the three of them a glass of water each.

"Thanks and don't worry we'll be fine now" said Nathanial with a weak smile.

"I don't understand! What happened just now?" said James perplexed.

"It seems that when we saw the orb something from our old existence triggered our fear but we do not know what or why. What we do know is that, that orb is dangerous and that we can trust these two because there is no way that Bane would've let them come if he knew that they were bringing it" explained Nathanial and the other two nodded in agreement as the colour slowly returned to their faces.

"Would it interest you to know that there is a whole cave filled with these things?" asked Pansy passively.

"There is!?" said Isabella startled.

"Yes, Seamus and I were sent to find them and we found a cave deep in the heart of Australia where literally hundreds of these things were lying around"

"That's not good; if only we could remember what they are for" said Natalya in distress.

"Perhaps you'll remember in time or perhaps we'll be able to figure it out but for now I think we should get all the information we can from Pansy and Seamus" said Hermione with a meaningful look at the other Order members.

Everyone agreed with Hermione and Pansy and Seamus were pumped for everything they knew on what was happening amongst You-Know-Who and his followers. Pansy and Seamus told the Order everything that Bane and Voldemort had deemed safe enough to share without giving any hint that they were holding things back. Pansy and Seamus found it funny when they found out that the Order were sending spies into the Deatheaters ranks but they knew that they had to keep this information to themselves.

After all; if the Order found out that the Deatheaters knew that they had spies in their midst then they'd be the first under suspicion. So Pansy and Seamus kept it to themselves and hoped that Bane would be able to figure it out for himself. The Order spies left to join the ranks of darkness about a week after Pansy and Seamus had joined them and in that time the two of them had done nothing to cause the Order to question them. Now they were trusted a bit more than they were before.

It was nearly two weeks since Pansy and Seamus had left to 'join' the Order and the residents of Bane's created mansion were quietly working on their own business when there was a sudden and loud knock on the door. Bane of course had felt the presences of the six approaching, of four of them in particular, and he'd made sure that he was down in the foyer when they arrived at the front door. When the knock sounded Bane was doing his favourite pass-time, snogging Draco senseless but, even though he really didn't want too, he broke the snogging session off so that he could answer the door.

Bane got to the door seconds before Wormtail, who was usually left in charge of the menial tasks. When Wormtail saw Bane he gave a frightened little squeak and hurriedly backed off to a safe distance from whence he could watch Bane. Wormtail wasn't the only one watching Bane, others had heard the knocking and had come to see who could possibly be at the door and now they got to watch as Bane did something out of the ordinary and answered it; proving once again that he was well and truly unpredictable.

As soon as the door was open Bane just stood there so that he could watch the reactions of the six outside who had _not_ been expecting him to be the one to open the door. Two of those outside were terrified when they saw him and thus caused the stench of fear to reach him; how he hated that scent. Another two weren't afraid exactly but they were cautious; which just goes to show that they weren't as stupid as they looked. The last two stood there almost challengingly without a scent of fear or caution about them causing Bane to give an annoyed little sigh; these two were going to be as bad as Blaise.

"Would you look at that? We seem to have some visitors; six to be precise and all from the Order too" said Draco coming up beside Bane.

Everyone else who'd come to see who was knocking just stood around watching, waiting to see what Bane was going to do and knowing full well that he could handle any problem that might arise.

"So we do and so they are" said Bane giving Draco an amused little smile.

The visitors had never been around Bane for long and so they were shocked when he gave Draco a smile and when they noticed that it didn't reach his eyes.

"Now who do we have here?" said Draco looking at the visitors; then with a friendly smile and a pompous tone he added "Ah yes; we have Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas! So… to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"The six of us have decided that we no longer want to be with the Order" said Remus who, along with Sirius, looked like he was trying not to smile at Draco's feigned pompous attitude.

"Do you really expect us to believe that and what makes you think that we won't just lock you up in the dungeons and leave you there to rot?" said Bellatrix fiercely.

"I didn't know that we had any dungeons" said Bane mildly.

"What!?" exclaimed Bellatrix irritably and giving Bane a dangerous look which he completely ignored.

"Bane" said Draco wearily.

"Sorry" said Bane softly and then in a stronger tone, while watching the visitors, he added "Okay Bellatrix, you're right we do have dungeons but we won't need them for I will question them" and there was something in his eyes that made them uneasy.

"You will?" asked Bellatrix shocked and she wasn't the only one for Bane never involved himself in things like this.

"Yes and I'll do it two at a time while leaving the other four out here to be guarded by Blaise and Neville" replied Bane mildly.

"Where exactly are you going to be questioning them? In case you forgot this is the foyer and there really isn't a room for that sort of thing off of it" said Bellatrix exasperated.

"Sure there is".

"Really and where's that?"

"Right there" said Bane; nonchalantly pointing off to his left; causing everyone else to look there too and they saw a door growing into the stone which meant that Bane was creating a room that he could use.

"That's cheating you know?" said Draco mildly.

"Who said I play fair?" asked Bane with an amused smile.

"No one that I can think of at the moment, I'll let you know when I can" replied Draco with a grin.

"You do that" said Bane; then turning to the visitors all emotions left him and he added "I'll question Ginny and Dean first and just in case you four think of doing something stupid, don't for Blaise and Neville are both Light Demons and they won't stand for any nonsense".

"Understood" said Remus amiably and Ginny and Dean followed Bane and Draco into the new room while Remus, Sirius, Severus and Nymphadora waited outside it with Blaise, Neville and pretty much everyone else in the house standing guard.

"Sit wherever you want" said Bane closing the door behind them.

The new room that Bane had created was made from the same black stone as the rest of the mansion. The ground was covered in a lush silvery-grey carpet and the incredibly comfortable looking armchairs were a dark green; almost black. The four walls were covered in vibrant tapestries; each depicting scenes of a war being fought between Light Demons, Dark Angels, Demons and Angels.

"I didn't think that you'd be the kind of person who'd like fictional pictures" said Dean derisively; trying to get a rise out of Bane.

"Who said they're fictional?" said Bane mildly sitting down on the only two-seater in the room.

"What?" said Ginny and Dean at the same time and with the exact same tone of disbelief.

Draco, who had been examining one of the tapestries closely, suddenly gave a gasp of shock and exclaimed "That's you! You're in the picture; what are these of?"

Bane looked at Draco and with a small smile softly said "Each of the tapestries depicts a different scene from the war as I remember it".

"You're joking!?" breathed Ginny looking at the tapestries with a new light.

"No… I'm not! Now tell me why you two have decided to swap sides" said Bane watching the Order members intently.

"I'm afraid; I'll admit it! I don't want to die and that's more than likely what will happen if I stay on the Orders side. But if I change to the side that you're on then that is less likely to happen, right?" said Ginny, the picture of truthful innocence and Dean came up and put an arm around her to show that he would go along with whatever Ginny decided was best.

"Afraid?" said Bane softly, then he looked directly at Dean and Ginny and added "Very well, I will talk to the others and let them know that your reasoning is sound; now leave and send in Severus and Nymphadora".

Ginny and Dean nodded in gratitude while trying to hide their relief that they had fooled Bane but he could smell it seeping from their skin. He watched in amusement as they left the room as quickly as they could without actually running. About a minute later Snape and Tonks entered the room to find Draco sitting comfortably in Bane's arms on the two-seater. With a nod of his head Bane indicated that Snape and Tonks should sit in the two sits across from the two-seater. Of course Snape and Tonks complied; after all they weren't stupid and they knew that Bane could be highly dangerous when roused.

"So Severus… what did you tell the Order what your reasoning was for coming and spying on us?" asked Bane mildly once they'd settled themselves comfortably in their chairs.

"You know that we're meant to be here spying on you?" asked Snape shocked; then his shock faded as he realized he shouldn't be surprise, this was Bane after all.

"Of course I know that you're meant to be here to spy but I also know that you two aren't really going too, so what was your excuse for staying here?"

"I told them that we could pretend that they'd figured out that I was spying for you guys so I had to leave and of course I'd have to bring Nymph; after all I couldn't leave her behind in such danger!"

"Do you think that the Order knows that while they think that you're really spying for them that you're really spying _on_ them?"

"No… they do not seem to think that is possible; especially Dumbledore".

"What do you think they'd do if they found out? In fact what do you think they'd do if they found out that it was you who suggested that I join the dark side and that I joined it in such a way that they wouldn't turn me down?"

"What… you did?" asked Tonks looking at Snape in shock.

"I did; Bane came to talk to me in his sixth year at the school, though then he was still known as Harry, and he told me the truth about himself and I gave him some advice" replied Snape watching his mate closely, hoping she'd understand.

"It's okay, I know why you did what you did; there's no way the Order could've accepted him for who he truly is" said Tonks with an understanding and reassuring smile causing Snape to relax and give a grin of his own.

"Soo… are you going to tell everyone why we're supposedly here?" said Snape turning back to Bane.

"No… I think instead I'll let them figure it out for themselves and I'll just tell everyone your false reasoning's for showing up" said Bane with a shrug.

"You're not as much of an asset to the dark side as the Order thinks you are; are you?" asked Snape amused.

"I did warn Tom that I'd only do what I wanted too and he agreed to it; so they really have no reason to complain now I think it's time I talked to Remus and Sirius" replied Bane passively.

Snape nodded his head in compliance and he and Tonks left the room and sent Remus and Sirius in. Remus and Sirius also got a nod from Bane indicating that they should sit down and like the two before them they complied with his wishes. There was one difference however; it seemed Sirius did not want to be away from Remus and thus he sat down on the arm of Remus' chair.

"Soo… what's your supposed reason for coming here?" asked Bane watching Remus and Sirius with a curious expression.

"Pardon?" said Remus clearly shocked and Sirius' body tensed up as he got ready to fight or flee; depending on what the situation called for.

"Come now; we both know you came here on the pretence of spying for your Order and we both know that that is not the real reason you came… so what is the real reason and what reason did you give your Order for your coming?" said Bane; destroying any beliefs Remus and Sirius may have had about observing him without his knowing.

"So you know that the six of us are supposedly here to spy on you but you haven't told anyone yet; why?" questioned Remus curiously.

"Because I really don't care what happens and I don't want to tell them anything except for your supposed reason for being here" replied Bane amiably.

"Okay… I'll trust you" said Remus; not quite believing what he was doing, then he took a deep breath and added "Right… well the supposed reason we have swapped sides is because I have finally gotten sick and tired of being discriminated against for being a werewolf. The real reason we have come here is because Sirius and I aren't sure if we have picked the right side".

"So you have come to see if I'm really as crazy and evil as the 'originals' and stories say I am; right?" asked Bane with an overly serious expression.

"Pretty much" agreed Remus with a shrug; his lips twitching at Bane's attitude.

"Very well… just so you know I meant it when I said that I'd keep what you can do a secret but, also, I will not tell anyone that you are a Light Demon for I get the feeling that you have even kept that from your Order" stated Bane.

"Thank you" said Remus; pleasantly surprised.

"No worries… now, just so you know, the ones besides me and Draco who you can trust are Blaise, Neville, Severus and Nymphadora. Now let's go and let everyone know that the six of you can be trusted" said Bane standing up and he pulled Draco up with him.

"Right!" said Remus and he and Sirius followed the other two out; each thinking on what they had just learned and wondering why Bane had said that they could trust _Snivellus _of all people.

As Bane, Draco, Remus and Sirius came out of the Tapestry Room everyone in the foyer turned to watch them; every single one of them trying to guess what Bane was going to say or do. Bane of course, being who he is, just watched everyone else watching him for about a minute before he moved closer to Draco and put an arm around Draco's waist.

"Right… well, I've questioned them and I think that they'd make excellent Deatheaters; so welcome to the ranks and I'm sure Tom will give those of you without one a dark mark when he gets back from wherever it is he disappeared too" said Bane brightly; then everything about him went cold and in a dark, dead voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines he added "A piece of warning from me to you; if any of you even dare _think_ about harming what is mine then I'll rip you to pieces with my bare hands!"


	7. Chapter Six: Monsters

**Author's Note: **Holy heck, I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this story, please forgive me? It wasn't my fault; this story was being difficult and wouldn't let me write it, which is why I have some new stories up as well. Hopefully it won't take another two years for the next chapter, I really am so very sorry about my slackness and please don't be angry? I swear that I'm going to try and do constant updates on all of my stories (though I refuse to promise anything) and please read and review, even if it's only to yell at me for taking so long, I won't mind. Ciao people (and any non-people out there) until next time.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter do you seriously think it would've taken me two years for one chapter? Right, so there-fore I own nothing and I shall now go wallow in jelly.

**Warnings:** I'm pretty sure you should see the Prologue for this though I could always be wrong and you'll have to check the first chapter instead.

**Chapter Six: Monsters**

_Beware the monsters in your midst, as they will always turn on you…_

Months had passed and all the 'spies' were firmly ensconced in their new roles and were trusted almost implicitly by their new sides. The Orders spies, and not quite spies, were all amazed at how little Bane actually did for the Dark side. Besides creating the Mansion and going to 'spy' on the Order; Bane really hadn't done anything to aid the Dark Lord, and his Death Eaters, in winning the war. This astonishing little tid-bit had been passed onto the Order and they had received a reply from the three 'Originals' saying that it really wasn't all that surprising as Bane was truly unpredictable. They had also been asked to try and find out all they could about the black stones, for the 'Originals' were positive that it was important for them all to know and not knowing was seriously driving them insane. The stones were important and dangerous, if only they could remember why!

The spies, and not quite spies, knew that this wouldn't be easy. After all, Bane was deadly, unpredictable and just as likely to do no more than stare at you when asked a question as he was to kill you. Plus, did he even know that Pansy and Seamus had run off with the one that they had and if not, then would it be safe to let him know that the Order now had it in their possession? Then again, would he even care? Bane's unpredictability made him even more dangerous than his temper or power did. Then there was Lily and James' request that they try and find a trace of the old Harry that they all knew and loved, inside the monster that he had become.

It took the spies, and not quite spies, weeks of procrastination to finally decide to just come out and ask Bane 'what the hell were the stones' and 'what the fuck were they for?' So that was what they had decided and today was the day that they were going to ask, just as soon as they could find him. As Bane seemed to have disappeared without a trace and the strangest thing about it was the fact that he had left Draco behind.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Ginny, frustrated.

"That I don't know, I woke up this morning and he was gone" replied Draco, equally frustrated as Ginny and Dean kept asking the same question over and over, as though he'd change his answer if they kept asking.

"Like a one night stand?" interrupted Blaise curiously.

"If so, then it's the longest one night that I've ever heard of" said Remus mildly, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Light Demons had the weirdest sense of humor of the four races and no-one but the Light Demons themselves could really understand it; Bane of course seemed to be the exception to this rule.

"So it's multiple stands?" questioned Neville in amusement.

"Never ending stands?" queried Remus.

"Forever stands?" asked Blaise and the three Light Demons glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter at a joke that only the three of them understood.

"You three are seriously, mentally impaired" said Draco in all seriousness.

"Thou hast wounded our hearts with thou inaccurate accuracy" said Remus seriously and once again the three Light Demons burst into laughter.

"I think I now understand why Bane was begging me to let him wipe out the entire Light Demon strain, he understood what it meant to have three in one place" said Draco resignedly.

"What?" shrieked Ginny, causing everyone but Dean to wince in pain, "What do you mean three? You're not saying that… Remus, are you a Light Demon?"

"I told everyone who needed to know" replied Remus calmly and he finally dropped his illusions, revealing how young and healthy he really was.

"You never told us!" shrieked Ginny again.

"Obviously you didn't need to know."

"We didn't need to know? We have been your friends for years and yet you trust someone who was an enemy not long ago more than us?" raged Dean incredulous.

"Do you think Draco is untrustworthy?" came a chillingly cold voice and all who had gathered in Draco and Bane's room spun towards the window.

"No! Of course not!" exclaimed Dean and Ginny together in fear, then Dean alone continued with, "It's just that we don't understand why Remus wouldn't tell us."

"That is because _you_ are untrustworthy and unimportant" said Bane, his top lip curling up in disgust at the stench of fear that was permeating the air from Dean and Ginny.

"You think that we…" started Ginny in enraged fury before she changed her mind, "You know what? Never mind about that. Where have you been? We have something important to discuss with you."

"Something important, hmm?" said Bane mildly, as he moved closer to Draco, "It wouldn't have anything to do with Void Hearts, now would it?"

"Void, what now's?" interrupted Blaise, going back to his favorite past time of foolishly challenging Bane at every turn.

"This is a Void Heart" said Bane, shocking everyone by ignoring Blaise's challenge, then all color left them and they were filled with a sense of dread as they beheld what Bane was holding in his raised left hand.

Within his left hand Bane help one of the black stones, that which they now knew was called a Void Heart and those within the room wondered how they had failed to notice, until now, the stone when its presence was so vile. Then they all wondered how on earth was Bane able to hold such a thing in his bare hand and not be affected by it at all.

"That's called a Void Heart?" asked Draco curiously, not understanding why everyone kept having adverse reactions to its presence; as this one, like the one before it, seemed to have no effect on him.

"Yes" replied Bane, a small smirk curling his lips as he watched Draco.

"How'd you know that those things are what we wished to talk about?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Seeing as the traitors, Pansy and Seamus, ran off with the one they brought back, it's only natural that you'd be curious as to why those vile, disgusting, traitorous scum seem to be petrified of them" said Bane, his lips curling in disgust at the mention of the 'traitors'.

"Bane darling, could you do whatever it was that you did before to hide your dark heart there? It's making all us _normal_ Demons and Angels feel quite odd" said Blaise in a sickly sweet voice, trying to ignore what the prolonged exposure to the Void Heart's presence was doing to him.

"My dark heart, huh?" said Bane softly, with a wry smile and suddenly the vileness of the Void Heart vanished, as though it was no longer there but it could still clearly be seen within Bane's left hand.

"So Ginerva, Dean, what is it that you wish to ask me?"

At Bane's question Ginny and Dean glanced at each other and then, with a clearing of her throat, Ginny asked, "How can you stand to touch that thing with your bare hand?"

"It'd be a bit strange if I couldn't, don't you think? Seeing as I created them" replied Bane mockingly.

"You made them!" screeched Ginny incredulous and the whole room looked at Bane in shock and/or curiosity.

"Harry?" said Draco cautiously, causing Bane to turn to him with one eyebrow raised in inquiry and everyone else to look at him in shock that he'd called Bane by his 'false' name.

"You don't mind if I call you Harry, do you?" asked Draco uncertainly as Bane did no more than look at him.

"As I told you once before, you may call me whatever you wish to" replied Harry with a wry smile before adding, "Why have you decided to call me by Harry again?"

"Because everyone has become comfortable with calling you Bane" replied Draco with a pout, causing Harry to chuckle warmly and to stalk closer to Draco while something unknown and incredibly dark moved within his eyes.

"Before you two decide to become voyeurs or to kick us out, could you please explain to us what the point of Void Hearts are?" asked Remus, amused that Harry wasn't bothered in the least that he was about to pounce on his mate in front of everyone.

"You'll find out at the same time as the Order, now get out before I destroy you all" replied Harry calmly, never once taking his eyes from Draco who was watching him with a soft smile curling his lips.

Not wanting to incur the wrath of the dominant male whose bedroom they were in, the guests quickly left, knowing that they'd have to wait to find out what they wanted to know. None of them, besides perhaps Ginny and Dean, were surprised when Harry and Draco's door slammed shut behind them and the room was sealed from any and all intrusions. Dashing the hopes of the three Light Demons; who _had_ to be suicidal for even _thinking_ of walking into the monsters den when he was having sex with his mate. So with a disappointed sigh the three Light Demons walked off, followed by the others and they all knew that they would have to wait for Harry to come out of his room to find out the purpose of Void Hearts and who knew when _that_ would be?

The next day found members of the Dark side waiting in Hogsmeade, as that was where Harry had said that he would show them what a Void Heart was for. So here they were waiting for Harry and Draco to show up and pretty much all of them were hoping that it would be soon. As the three Light Demons were huddled together whispering about something and every now and then they would all cackle manically at something one of them had said; causing those with them to worry about their own sanity and whether or not it'd still be intact by days end.

"No" said Harry, coming out of no-where with Draco and causing those who had been waiting to wonder what it was he was talking about as he stood there watching the three Light Demons who were trying to look innocent and were failing stupendously.

"Darling, we have no idea what you're talking about" said Blaise, a feigned tone of hurt within his voice.

"No!" repeated Harry firmly never once removing his gaze from the three Light Demons.

'We're hurt that you think we're up to something" said Remus, placing a hand to his heart as though he really was hurt but the effect was ruined when the three of them snickered at this display.

"You are _not_ putting cameras in mine and Draco's bedroom."

"Would we do that?" asked Neville innocently but the innocence was ruined by the fact that he and the other two were wearing the same wicked grin.

"Would you like me to kill your sex drive?" asked Harry and causing the Light Demons, Dark Angels, Demons and Angels within hearing range to wince at the thought of not wanting sex.

"You wouldn't?" said the three Light Demons as one, horrified by the thought.

"Try me, put anything to spy on Draco and I in our room and see what happens."

"No, that's okay" assured the three Light Demons hastily.

"That's what I thought," said Harry pointedly and then with a malicious smirk he added, "Of course I never said anything about spying on anyone else."

The others, who had also been waiting for Harry and Draco to show up, felt their hearts skip a beat at Harry's words and then, as the same wicked grin crept onto the Light Demons faces, they felt a deep sense of dread enter their beings. After all, Harry had pretty much just given the Light Demons permission to spy on anyone who wasn't him or Draco and none of them were stupid enough to argue his word.

"Is there a reason you have called us here, Bane?" came a cold voice suddenly.

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice the Death Eaters spun to face where it had come from; only to behold members from the Order standing there. As soon as they saw the Order members, the Death Eaters pulled out their wands or, in the case of the Light Demons and such, called their swords to them and pointed them at the enemy. Which of course caused the Order to do the same thing and it was more than likely that the two sides would have tried to wipe each other out then and there, if Harry hadn't interrupted them.

"Now, now, none of that or none of you will get to know anything about Void Hearts" said Harry, calmly stepping in between the two factions.

"What the fuck is a 'Void Heart' and why would we want to know anything about it?" asked Ron angrily, still rather pissed that Harry wasn't Harry or he was but he was also Bane.

"Void Heart is the name of the black 'stone' that the traitors bought to you" replied Harry passively, with no sign of how much it hurt that someone who was once so important to him was now a hate filled enemy.

"You're going to explain to us about… Void Hearts?" asked Hermione cautiously, wondering why Bane would share such information with the enemy.

"Of course".

"But… why?"

"Because I can and an old friend is going to come and help me" said Harry with a wicked grin, causing those who were not what he called 'Pure Bloods' to shudder in fear and uncertainty.

This fear and uncertainty turned to dread when a large void portal opened up behind Harry and caused them to wonder if this was a trap of some sort? The 'Pure Bloods' on the other hand looked on with curiosity and anticipation for what they were about to see, knowing that they wouldn't be disappointed by the entertainment that Harry was about to provide them with. When one of the humanoid void beasts stepped out of the portal they all knew that they were about to see something interesting, especially since Harry had said that an old friend was going to help him.

"When you say an 'old friend', you don't mean…" started Nathanial, trailing off in uncertainty as he stared at the void beast with wide blue eyes.

"See Therin, I told you that they haven't forgotten you" said Harry cheerily, ignoring both the flinch of the 'originals' when he named the void beast and the uneasiness of the Order members as the wondered what he was up to.

"**Forgive me for doubting you, my Lord Master**" responded the void beast in a thick guttural, gravelly voice.

"Lord Master?" said Draco curiously, raising one of his finely crafted eyebrows in amusement.

"Mm, it's what those that live in the void like to call me" replied Harry with an amused grin.

"Is that some kind of weird, kinky, fetish?" asked Remus with a snicker and causing Neville, Blaise and even Sirius to snort in amusement, while those who weren't Death Eaters looked appalled at the thought

"A kinky, fetish, huh?" said Harry thoughtfully, "Draco…"

"Don't even think about it," interrupted Draco with a stern look, though there was a faint pink dusting to his pale cheeks, "We are _not_ playing master and slave".

"You're no fun," said Harry with a pout and then, deciding to talk to Draco later, he turned to Therin and asked, "So Therin, are you ready to show everyone what Void Hearts are?"  
"**Yes, my Lord Master**" said the void beast Therin and he moved, with surprising grace, to his masters side.

"Watch closely everyone, you're about to find out why Void Hearts are so important" said Harry and without any warning he slammed his left hand into the middle of Therin's torso.

Everyone was shocked by this, even the Light Demons, because who, besides Harry that is, goes around slamming their hands into their minions? Therin's lips pulled back from his fangs in pain but, besides this, he showed no other signs of the pain he was in; not even a whimper escaped his throat. While the Death Eaters and Order looked on in perplexity, Harry slowly began to withdraw his hand from the void beast's innards. Strangely no blood flowed from out of Therin's body but, as Harry's hand was removed, Therin's form began to unravel and fade from sight. When Harry's hand finally came free, Therin had well and truly disappeared and there, clasped within Harry's left hand, was a Void Heart.

"So that's why they're called Void Hearts?" asked Neville, eyes wide in wonder at what he had just seen.

"Yes, these 'stones', as they have been called, are the hearts of void beasts and as long as the heart isn't damaged, the beast who it belongs to, can be remade over and over and over again".

"And the remade void beast will still be the same being?" asked Sirius curiously, frowning at the heart within Harry's hand.

"The hearts store all the memories of their owners within them, so even if I were to remake Therin in a different from, he'd still have the same personality".

"Okay, so Void Hearts are literally that, hearts, but where do they come from?" asked Ron aggressively.

"Void Hearts are made from the eggs of the void snakes and are mixed with my own blood and magic. This is why void beasts are so loyal to me as they are pretty much a part of me" responded Harry calmly, as he wrapped his right arm around Draco's waist and a feeling of complete contentment entered his being when Draco responded to this by wrapping his left arm around Harry's waist.

"Are we even sure that these 'Void Hearts' are the same as the black stones we found? It's not even giving off the same repulsive feeling" stated Seamus, playing his new role of traitor well.

"He's right, you know" agreed Hermione matter-of-factly, hands on hips.

"It's the same, I've just sealed it as I know how it affects those who are not me and I'd thought that I'd be nice and save you all from having to feel that. But, if you'd prefer, I could always remove the sealing?" offered Harry, raising his left hand up slightly so that everyone could get a better view of it.

"That's okay, darling, I'd prefer not to have my mate exposed to the effects of your dark heart any more than necessary, thanks" said Blaise deadly serious, but then the three Light Demons busted into laughter again and Harry's lips twitched in amusement as he watched the three of them.

"Very well and now I think it's time to return Therin to a form" said Harry and he held the Void Heart out at arm's length.

As he started to gather the essence of The Void to rebuild Therin, Harry dropped a part of his normalcy illusions to reveal his 'Bane' look. Which would allow him to use more power as he was going to try and give Therin a form he had never used before and as he did so the strange sense of déjà vu, that he always had now, faded slightly. The Death Eaters and Order watched on in amazement as The Void built itself around the heart in Harry's hand to take on a solid, humanoid form.

While Therin's old form had been humanoid, it has to be said that it looked more like a wolf that had learnt how to walk on two legs. The new form looked more human than animal, even with its charcoal-grey skin and unnaturally large, awkward looking, skeletal wings. The clawed hands and feet didn't take away from the human look either and while the void black, mane like hair that covered the skull and travelled down between the shoulder blades, gave him a wild look, it also didn't destroy the humanity of Therin's new from. The Order and Death Eaters watched in amazed shock while Therin checked out his new form with his large, dark, navy-blue eyes; eyes that were one color and without the distinction of pupils, iris' and whites that normal eyes have.

"So Therin, how do you like your new form?"

"**It's magnificent and I thank you for it, my Lord Master**" said Therin in the same guttural, gravelly voice that he'd had before and was just weird coming from his new form.  
"Good, why don't you go try it out and if you have any problems with it then come back to me and I'll fix it".

"**Of course, my Lord Master**" agreed Therin and without another word he turned and walked away with an unsteady gait that got smoother as he got more acclimatized with his new form.

"There, now you all know about Void Hearts so fuck off before I decide to kill you all" said Harry seriously, causing all none 'Pure Bloods' to blanch in fear and hurriedly leave.

"Would you really have killed them all?" asked Sirius curiously as he and the three Light Demons got ready to leave as well.

"No, probably not," sighed Harry mournfully and then, brightening up, he turned to Draco, "Come Draco, I think you and I need to have a talk about this 'master and slave' thing."  
"What!" yelped Draco in mortification as the three Light Demons and one Dark Angel snickered in amusement and thus he forgot about what he'd thought he'd seen when the three 'originals' left.

It had seemed to him that the eyes of the three 'originals' had all flashed to a dark navy-blue for a moment, before returning to their original colors. Draco had planned on asking Harry about it to see what his plans for the future were and just what was he up too? Unbeknownst to Draco, Harry had known this and had purposely distracted his mate, for he did not want to answer questions that he wasn't ready to answer and refusing his mate always hurt him so. Not that he didn't really want to talk to Draco about role-playing' master and slave', hell, he'd even let Draco be the 'master' if he'd let them do it. Especially if handcuffs and whips were involved.


End file.
